This invention relates to a holder assembly for a portable device, and more particularly to a holder for a cellular phone.
Many cellular phone holders include a tension clip and a pocket that a cellular phone fits into. The user either clips the holder on their belt or their hip pocket. Such a cellular phone holder resembles an eyeglasses case. The clip is mounted on the back of the case and is tension-loaded during manufacturing. The clip has a double curve made out of steel or other springy material.
The details of one or more embodiments of the invention are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.